


Perfect

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean likes it when Cas takes control, even when he's only dreaming.





	Perfect

It was raining…again. That persistent sort of rainfall that soaked you within minutes, it was chilly and grey. Dean took a long step to miss a puddle and noticed the reflection of neon lights. Wait a minute, there wasn’t a whole helluva lot of neon in Newquay, certainly not this type, it looked almost retro.

Strangely this place looked greyer, Dean had seen Newquay look plenty grey, especially when the big, stormy clouds rolled in over the steel colored ocean, but even when Newquay’s weather was overcast the greyness still had a vibrancy to it, but this was just incredibly dull.

Dean felt a sinking in his stomach when he came to the realization that this wasn’t Newquay, and if that wasn’t the case then where the hell was he and more to the point where the hell was Cas?

When things don’t make sense you have two choices you either freak the fuck out or you go with the flow. Dean had never really been the freaking out kind so he decided to keep walking and try and find some sort of landmark so he could establish where he was.

The street was wide with buildings towering either side. There were shops announcing sales jostling with storefront lawyers offering their services, but something was strange, the prices were unrealistically low and the signage was dated.

Dean wasn’t sure what time of night it was but the street was very quiet, he hasn’t seen a car pass yet. Dean cast a glance at his wrist to check the time, his watch wasn’t there and oddly Dean seemed to be wearing some sort of suit, the pants were loose on the hips and high-waisted, Dean knew for sure he didn’t own anything like this, and he certainly didn’t own a pair of two-toned shoes which looked like something out of old black and white movies. 

As Dean passed a small dark alley he felt an arm grab him around the waist and pull him down into the gloom. Dean felt the air leave his lungs and sweat prickle in his armpits until he saw that it was Cas, but not Cas, as he knew him. This Cas was clean-shaven, his blue eyes flashed under a hat, was that a Fedora? What the heck?

“Cas?” Dean asked seconds before Cas’ lips crashed down on his. Cas had kissed him once before and it had been wonderful, soft and gentle, but this kiss was different, it was all heat, and need, and passion. Dean felt his knees go weak as his hands working of their own volition grabbed Cas’ lapels and held on for dear life. Cas mouth owned Dean, teeth scraped at lips and his tongue demanded entry, Dean could only hold on for the ride. Dean’s stomach flipped as one of Cas’ arms wound around his waist and pulled him close until their bodies slotted together. Dean could feel the play of hard muscle under Cas’ suit and as he was pushed against the damp wall he could feel the hard press of Cas’ cock against his own that was quickly perking up and getting involved in the proceedings. Dean heard Cas grown and mirrored it with his own. 

Cas pulled his lips away from Dean and cradled his face in his hand looking at him with such intensity that it made Dean feel like his legs had turned mysteriously to liquid. 

“Cas.” Dean whimpered as Cas leaned in for another kiss.

Then everything went dark, Dean felt like he was swimming through molasses as he tried to open his eyes, his limbs felt heavy and warm. Using all his strength Dean forced his eyes open and saw that he was lying on Cas’ sofa bed, limbs entwined with his sexy barman. He couldn’t believe it was only a dream. Cas had looked so hot dressed like that, and boy he could kiss. Dean had really liked the way he had taken control. 

Dean looked over at Cas, his hair was messier than normal, sleep-tousled, and Cas looked younger, softer in his slumber. They had talked until the small hours and then they must have fallen asleep. Dean smiled, he had enjoyed waking up in Cas’ arms, it felt right, in fact, being around Cas felt awesome. 

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas softly on the lips, he could feel the soft caress of Cas’ breath against his cheek and the course rub of stubble against his own. It was perfect.


End file.
